


Bad Pilot

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Series: Bad Borg AU of the Bad Ensign Universe [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Ensign, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: Tom sees an opportunity to challenge the captain.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Series: Bad Borg AU of the Bad Ensign Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570063
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bad Ensign Stories





	Bad Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Drone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786226) by [Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus). 



> Finding the Bad Ensign universe is the best thing everrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Bad Pilot (Sequel to Bad Drone. Takes place in the Bad Borg AU of the Bad Ensign Universe.)**

Tom had a stroke of genius and hopped into his seat, pushing buttons with a smirk on his face.

Kathryn looked up as Voyager began to ascend. “What the hell are you doing, Tom?”

Tom continued the liftoff and Voyager was in the air. He turned to look over his shoulder at the captain, raising an eyebrow. “I guess I’m just a bad pilot. A bad, bad… very bad… pilot.”

Janeway’s eyes went wide and she stared at him in disbelief. Was he fucking joking? “Seven!” she shouted. “Set us back down.”

Seven unceremoniously pushed Ensign Paris out of his seat, sending him sprawling on the floor. She leaned over to reach the controls and re-initiated the landing sequence.

The captain relaxed once Voyager started to descend. “Seven, you have the bridge.” She looked down at Tom, hauled him to his feet by the elbow and gave him a hard shove toward her ready room. He stopped walking and she ran into his back, her eyes narrowing. “Now, Mr. Paris.”

Absurdly happy with himself, Tom started moving again. He let the captain pass him so the doors would open and followed her into the ready room.

“Does it not disturb you?” Seven asked, seemingly a casual inquiry, as Voyager gently set down.

“Does what disturb me?” B’Elanna asked, sliding into the seat closest to Seven.

Seven looked at her, eyebrow arched. “That your significant other is engaging in sexual behavior with another.”

“Oh, that,” B’Elanna said with a dismissive wave. “It’s Bad Ensign. It doesn’t count against relationships.”

Seven cut her eyes to the ready room door. “It disturbs me.”

***

“Have a seat.”

“I’ll take a beer.”

“You’ll take a seat,” Janeway snapped. She moved to her replicator as Tom sat down and put up a privacy screen. Five minutes later she was in her uniform with her hair down, but she couldn’t get the implants out without the doctor, so they’d have to stay for the time being. She disengaged the privacy screen and strode to her desk, sitting behind it and swiveling her chair sideways to look at Tom, who had chosen her sofa as the place to sit. “You’re suspended from duty for three days, Helmsman. I expect you to spend that time thinking of a way to fix the situation.”

“What if I don’t want to fix it?” Tom stood up.

“Sit down, Mr. Paris.”

He ignored the directive and advanced on her, leaning down to grab her by the upper arms and hoist her to her feet. “Maybe you’re the one who should be fixing the situation.”

“I beg your pardon?”

He spun her around and pressed her up against the nearest wall, just hard enough to let her know he thought himself in charge but not hard enough to be uncomfortable.

Kathryn had to admit she was rather stunned. No one had ever taken this kind of approach in the thirty-one times she’d played. She stiffened when she felt Tom’s arms around her waist, undoing her trousers. “Five days’ suspension, Helmsman, and confined to quarters for the duration.”

Tom pushed her trousers and underwear down, his dick twitching at the sight of her naked ass. Whoever had invented Bad Ensign should have gotten a Nobel Prize. He could do whatever he wanted and say whatever he wanted without any actual risk to his career. “I wouldn’t be such a bad helmsman if you weren’t such a bad captain,” he said, bringing his palm down across one exposed cheek, then the other.

Kathryn gasped, her eyes shooting wide as a graviton ellipse, the optronic enhancer no help at all against the wall she was facing. “What?” was all she managed to get out, her voice choked and halting.

Tom spanked her again, once on each cheek. “Yeah,” he practically purred. “Strutting around with your head so high, looking down on all of us, condemning our depravity, but you’re the most depraved of all, aren’t you, Captain?” He spanked her twice more, harder this time, watching as her skin started to turn pink.

Kathryn turned her head to the side and bit her arm to keep quiet. She had just recently lost her first game and she did not intend to make a habit of it. Her stomach clenched and pulsed wetness between her legs, the sting in her ass foreign and enticing. But she didn’t move.

“No witty retort, Captain?” Tom whispered against the shell of her ear, nuzzling his nose against it before pulling back to deliver another series of slaps to her ass. He felt a shudder run through her, but that wasn’t against the rules. At least he knew he was having an effect. “Do you know how hard it makes me, spanking your ass? Let me show you, Captain.” His voice was low and husky.

Kathryn bit her arm harder as she heard Tom unzip his fly, her eyes squeezing shut when she felt the head of his dick tease through her folds.

Tom was surprised at just _how_ wet she was, given how well she’d been refusing to react. She was very good at this game, but he was better. If he was honest with himself, though, he really didn’t care if he won or lost, because this was _Captain fucking Janeway_ he was about to enter. “We’ll see how quiet you are in a minute… Kathryn.”

“You—ca—cour—Court Martial,” Kathryn stammered quickly before biting her arm again when he pushed into her. _Fuckkkkkkkk_. He was big, and she couldn’t believe the audacity that he’d actually go this far, but she silently thanked him for it. Her cunt gripped him even if she refused to give him the satisfaction of an emotional response.

Tom let out a long, slow groan just to incite her, the motion of his hips just as long and slow until his thighs hit her ass, her skin warm from the spanking.

Kathryn stifled a whimper, her fingers digging into the wall until it was painful. Anything to distract her from the ungodly pleasure between her legs.

Tom could feel how shallow her breathing was, could smell her excitement in the air between them, and he could see a trickle of blood running down her arm from where she was biting herself. But she didn’t make any encouraging noises and she didn’t reach for him. Maybe if he… _yes_. A smirk split his lips and he sucked on one finger, giving the captain no time to prepare before he pressed it smoothly into her ass.

Kathryn shrieked at the invasion, angling her hips away from him, desperate to win and to not give in, but if he kept that up she’d be a whimpering, begging mess.

“Don’t like that?” Tom asked with a chuckle. “Or do? You’re just so hard to read, Captain,” he taunted her, pulling his hips back torturously slowly along with his finger, and then he… stopped. He held perfectly still and just waited.

Kathryn’s eyes flew open and she choked on a cry, pressing her forehead against the wall. She could do this. She could hold out. Surely he’d give up any moment. His plan couldn’t be to just do nothing. But the longer she waited, the more she realized that was exactly his plan, and it was brilliant. She was lost.

Tom was about to give up when the captain took her hands off the wall and reached behind her to grab him by the waist of his trousers, pulling him toward her as she pressed back. He groaned, the feeling too good to even process. She was even louder, a pleading sob concussing the air around him like a sonic pulse. He was supposed to stop now. He’d won. He was supposed to pull out, fix his clothes, and end this. But it was the captain. When would he get this chance again? And she was so vulnerable, almost crying, holding him to her.

She was afraid he was going to step back and walk away. That was what the game dictated, after all. She tried to prepare herself to accept it gracefully when she felt him drive further into her, the finger in her ass curling to press a sensitive spot, and she moaned instead, holding his pants tighter.

“It’s okay, Captain,” he said gently. “I get it.” He increased his pace and slid his other hand around to toy with her clit, and it was only a few moments before she tightened around him, a shuddering climax rolling through her that left her sagging against him for support. He kept one arm around her to hold her steady as he pulled out and finished himself off, because coming inside the captain was just not going to happen, no matter what. That threatened Court Martial would be real.

They stood like that for several minutes, and when Kathryn had regained some semblance of dignity she straightened and fixed her underwear, then her trousers, then brushed off her jacket and stood at attention. “Congratulations, Ensign,” she acknowledged. “That was a masterful take on the game.”

He fixed his pants as well and went to replicate a rag to clean up his mess. “You mean you don’t want me to pretend I lost?”

“Oh no, Mr. Paris. Just because I’m the actual captain doesn’t mean I’m a sore loser. And as Seven said last week, cheating is unbecoming of a Starfleet officer.”

He hesitated before asking, “so… I’m allowed to… brag about this?”

Captain Janeway’s cheeks colored but she gave a gracious nod. “I would prefer if you left out some details, but that’s not an order. I played the game, you outplayed me, and I wouldn’t be much of a captain if I asked you to lie.”

A genuine grin split Tom’s lips and he nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She regarded him with something akin to admiration for a few seconds before shaking her head. “I can’t believe you spanked me, Tom.”

His grin widened even further if possible. “I can’t believe you liked it.”


End file.
